


Naegmi Oneshots

by Random_Queer_Being



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Queer_Being/pseuds/Random_Queer_Being
Summary: Just Some OneshotsFor this ship I refuse to do Lemons. (due to Byakuya's past)However, I am fine with Lime.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 10





	1. Cuddles

Disclaimer: this is during the killing game, so there will be spoilers  
I'm also sorry if I get anything wrong, please let me know if I do.   
If you don't like the ship, please don't be rude about it, just move on with your day. Thank You!

Makoto sat completely upright in his bed, unable to sleep. The oversized shirt he had to borrow from the locker room slightly wrinkled at the bottom. His pants were on the floor, because to be frank, the school pair was quite tight on him. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Byakuya"  
Well that's surprising, he never usually talks to people

"Um, you can come in"

Makato pulled his blanket over his legs, just for dignity

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked him, slightly shocking Makoto

"I-I feel like it's my fault that ishimaru feels so bad now. If I hadn't intervened-"

"You... don't need to say that" He cut in, sitting down at the edge of the bed, staring deep into Makoto's eyes, Seemingly unsure of what to say

"What do you mean?" Makoto was a little concerned now, Byakuya never worried about anyone this much

"You were only doing what you believed was right at the time, and they didn't necessarily have to become the best of friends. Yes you helped them get closer, but the way Ishimaru is feeling isn't your fault. If anything, it's his and Monokuma's. He decided to get closer with Mondo, and Monokuma killed him. All you did was resolve an argument that was getting on everyone's nerves"

Makoto was slightly stunned. Byakuya would never say such kind things to him on purpose. After staring at him for a good minute, he finally spoke

"O-oh, thanks, I guess."

"Sorry, was that too long of an explanation?" he said, eyes slightly turning down in shame

"N-no, it was fine, it's just kind of surprising coming from you"

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense." He said, seemingly nervous

"B-by the way, I have a question for you"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can you promise not to think I'm weird?"

"Yeah, but what could be so weird about a question?" Makoto was a little nervous, but mostly curious

"C-can... I... can I spend the night with you?" Byakuya's face turned bright red as he asked that, slightly turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Sure, why not?" He replied  
Byakuya's facial expression seemed to slightly soften

"Which side of the bed do you want?"

"W-what?" he said slightly shocked

"What do you mean what? You asked to stay the night, and i asked what side of the bed you wanted"

"I-I thought you were going to tell me to sleep on the floor or something"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. B-but that's in the past now, you can choose which side you want."

"Okay, well then i'll take the right"

Makoto snuggled under the covers, moving the left side so that Byakuya could climb in. About 20 minutes later, Byakuya was fast asleep. Makoto lay there, still awake, even though the added body heat was quite comforting. All of a sudden, he felt slightly warmer than before, and realized that Byakuya's arm was around him. His face heated up, as he turned over, facing him.

"Byakuya, are you awake?" he whispered, but that seemed to be enough to wake him up, scaring him in the process

"M-makoto, I-I... I'm s-sorry! I, I can sleep on the floor, o-or i can leav-"

Just then, Makoto put his finger on Byakuya's lips, quieting the taller boy.

"Shhhhh. It's okay" he said, while pulling Byakuya into a hug. The blonde boy blushed as Makoto laid him back down, and snuggled up on his chest

"W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you cuddles. You obviously need them. Unless you want to be on top of me instead?" he softly said, looking up at the blonde boy with an innocent expression that was way too cute to exist

"N-no, it's f-fine. I guess..."

With that, Makoto snuggled in a little closer, breathing in the slight, soft scent of books and ashes, calming him down enough to be able to fall asleep.

I hope you enjoyed this!  
Have a nice day!  
-Random Queer Person


	2. An Awkward Situation

3rd person Pov

!Warning! Lime

Makoto Pov (~ Indicates Pov Change)

Makoto walked through the library, searching for a book to read to pass the time. He had nothing better to do anyways, so why not? Asahina was off... well, who knows. Kyoko was discussing who knows what with Celeste, and everyone else was either dead or not willing to hang out with him. So ensues his current situation.

He found a decent looking book and went to go sit down in the lounge area. Only to find the ultimate affluent prodigy, Byakuya Togami.

Of course he's here, why didn't I think of that

Makoto thought to himself, as he made his way over to one of the chairs. He sat down carefully, so as to not disrupt the blonde boy, but he saw him anyway, and gave him a little glare from above his book.

~

What is he doing here? Byakuya thought to himself, raising his book up a little higher it was only a matter of time before he sat down, infecting the room with his adorable smile, and making it impossible for him to concentrate. Why was he here anyways? Doesn't he have friends to hang out with? Either way, Byakuya needed to get out if the other boy sat down, for both of their sake. Makoto had been in love with Sayaka at the beginning of all this, but now that she was dead, he was growing close to Kirigiri. He felt he had no chance with Makoto, so he tried to suppress the feelings. Unfortunately, with the current situation, it was becoming more complicated than comfortable. He was sitting so close. He gave him a glare as to try and scare him into another seat, but it didn't work. He just gave me one of those smiles that looks bright enough to put the sun to shame. I covered my face with my book so he couldn't see my expression.

~

I gave him a little smile, and he just hid his face with his book. Strange I thought to myself, but then I realized.

Oh god, he probably doesn't want me here.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need me to go somewhere else?" he asked gently, trying not to anger the blonde. To his surprise, he simply replied with

"You can stay there, just don't come any closer. I don't want to be drenched in your commoner stench"

Yeah, he knew it wasn't the best reply ever, but it was a start for Byakuya. He snuggled up against the arm of the couch, and opened the book.

~

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need me to go somewhere else?"

Makoto asked him, seemingly guilty about intruding. Since he obviously couldn't ask him if he wanted to sit with him, he resorted to his usual rude tone

"You can stay there, just don't come any closer. I don't want to be drenched in your commoner scent" that was a lie.(y'know, since, I'm a liar? Okay, I'll stop) he quite likes the way he smells. But obviously he couldn't know that. He would probably end up hating him, and he couldn't have that either. Suddenly, he piped up.

"Hey Byakuya?"

"What is it?"

"Um, this is going to sound really stupid, but can you help me with something?" oh, he needed help. Byakuya knew that Makoto expected him to say no, and quite frankly, he was expecting the same thing. But to both of their surprise, he said

"Sure, why not. There's nothing better to do."

~

Hold on, what? He actually took up his offer?

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, this word doesn't really make sense. I can't quite figure it out."

"Of course you don't, come on, let me grace you with my wits." he scooted over to me in a slightly slow, almost cautious manner.

~

As he scooted over, he tried not to seem too desperate. He didn't want him knowing how badly he wanted to sit next to him,to touch him, to- he was getting off track.

"Alright, what word is the problem?"

"Nonplussed. It seems to be a negative word, but it's being used in a positive context."

"Ah, that one is tricky. See it is in fact a positive word, unlike one would assume. I presume you believed it to mean unfazed?"

"Yep, is that wrong?"

"Yes, in fact, the meaning is closer to bewildered."

"Oh, I see, thanks! Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine, not much else to do anyways." he said, while reluctantly leaving the warmth that was Makoto.

They sat in silence for a little while longer. At this point he wasn't entirely reading his book, he was too distracted to register the pages. Suddenly, Makoto spoke up

"Hey, why did you help me? To be honest, you never seemed to be willing to do anything for anyone."

Shit, I gotta make an excuse. He thought to himself, quickly crafting up a perfect lie

"As I said, there was nothing better to do."

"Yeah, but usually you would have kept reading."

"Well I decided not to. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no! It's fine! I'm glad that I'm growing on yo-"

"You are not growing on me"

"Oh, I'm not? Then why did you help me?"

"As I said, there was nothing else to- what are you doing?"

Makoto was inching towards him with a curious look of sorts on his face

"Was there some kind of ulterior motive. Are you trying to cozy up to me so I don't suspect you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Believe it or not, I also want to escape here with as many as possible. Including you."

"Wow, that's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Yeah, now, can you please get off me? You reek of commoner."

"Ah, couldn't last forever, could it." he said while slowly shuffling back to the other end of the couch, once again leaving Byakuya feeling a little colder.

"I actually don't mind you being next to me." he mumbled, thinking Makoto couldn't hear him.

"Wait, what did you say?" shit

"Nothing"

"No, tell me." why must he be so persistent

"I told you- what are you doing" Makoto was now perched on Byakuya

"Hey, get off me!"

"Nope, not until you tell me. I'm a very curious person"

"I'm not going to."

"Then I won't leave"

"Yes you will" Byakuya tried to get up, but unfortunately, Makoto was too heavy (BC of the book)

"Please?"

"Just tell me and I can leave"

"I was just saying that I was glad you where over there agai- hey!" Makoto gave his nose a little pinch

"I know that's a lie. Now, start with the truth now will you?"

"Fine. but, please don't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?

"Because I said that I didn't mind you being there"

They sat in silence for a couple seconds. You could even hear Asahina from the other end of the school if you tried hard enough. Makoto was the first one to break the silence

"Do you, really mean that?"

"Yes, why else would I say it?"

"Well, I think it's nice"

"Huh?"

"It's nice to know you don't hate me"

"I never did"

"Then why were you always so rude to me?"

"It's Complicated" His Face Turned Slightly Red

"Oh? Oh... O H" Makoto's face twisted into a look of realization as Byakuya looked away in shame

"Hey, it's okay you know."

"Wait, What?"

"I don't hate you, if that's what you're worried about"

"I take it that you don't reciprocate the feelings though?"

"Who said that?"

"Wait, but I just assumed-"

"Why wouldn't I? You're a great person"

Byakuya was stunned silent for a good while, face bright red. Makoto changed his position so he was laying stomach down on top of him. He slowly leaned closer to Byakuya's face, and quietly asked,

"May I?"

"Y-yes" he managed to sputter out, before Makoto leaned in and locked their lips together. The kiss carried on for a little while longer, before Makoto slowly slid his tongue into the mix. Byakuya slightly jolted in shock, causing Makoto's knee to slip in between his legs and rub onto his crotch. Byakuya let out a little whimper, and Makoto pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that would happen."

"It's okay, but can we maybe slow down a bit? I'm not very comfortable with stuff related to... that."

"Of course. We'll take it as slow as you need."

"Thank you Makoto. But, can we kiss again? Maybe in a different position so nothing else along those lines happens?"

"Of course!" Makoto positioned himself so that nothing could go wrong during the kiss, and prepared to move in

"Hold on, just wondering beforehand, is it okay to use tongue or no?"

"I'm fine with it, but I'd prefer to not use it for a little while if that's okay."

"Of course! I'm glad I know your boundaries now. And on that note, shall we continue?"

"I don't see why not." Byakuya said, and their lips locked once more, only this time into a gentle kiss. The sweet bliss of the simplicity. For the first time in his life, Byakuya felt truly happy.

1454 words excluding the footnote, wow! I must say I did put a lot of effort into this one, I even researched a word for it. Plus, it was like 5 or 6 pages on google docs, so that's also a wow (I usually try to type them there first, so that if anything goes wrong I have a backup. plus I low key like the format better. anyways, if you enjoyed it, let me know, and I'm free to do requests if you so wish, I might make an actual thing with guidelines and such, but the main one would have to be, no smut. anyways, if you have made it through the entire thing, good job, and I'm sorry if I bored you. 

Have a nice day!

-Author


End file.
